Guardian Vampire
by haletheroses
Summary: Entry for Superhero/Twilight contest. The title tells it all. AU.


**Story Name: Guardian Vampire**

**Penname: haletheroses**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing if applicable: Edward and Bella**

**Word Count**** (not including header/author's note): 2,013**

**To see other entries in the Twilight/Superhero Contest, please visit the following C2: **

**.net/community/Superhero_Contest/81828/**

Vampires. If someone asked you to describe them, your answer would probably be blood sucking monsters that sleep by day and feed by night. Now take that answer, crumple it up and throw it in the waste basket. Why? Because it's wrong. Utterly, completely wrong.

The _real _vampires are nothing like old Dracula. Pale and blood sucking, yes. Unable to go out in sunlight, equipped with fangs and sleeping by day? Not at all. To give you some sort of image to go with this description, imagine a nice young (or old) man. Add chalky white skin, inhumanly beautiful features, razor sharp teeth and you're done with the basics. Now for the more complicated parts, add gold eyes. Yes, gold. And then put on a pair of angel wings and a golden halo around the head. That's who we are, vampire guardian angels. Not your typical mythical creatures, are we? Although, there are a few vampires who still have the red eyes and the devil's horns and tails….but more about them later.

Originally, vampires were the Dracula type. Up until the 1600's at least, when a miracle named Carlisle happened. He was turned into a vampire at the age of 23, but since he didn't want to feed on humans, he resorted to the next best thing – animals.

He realized that drinking animal blood turned his eyes golden, a less noticeable color than red (obtained by drinking human blood) and gave him free reign to mingle among humans. Accidently, one day he stepped out into sunlight and….sparkled. He lived in rainy, cloudy regions ever since then. When he met the law makers of the vampire world, the Volturi, he taught them his way of living. However, a few people were not so happy with this life, and rebelled against him. They went back to drinking human blood, and even though the Volturi had them executed, they were afraid that more rebels would start popping up.

That's when the whole vampires-as-guardian angels' idea started. The ones who still wanted human blood were sent to dig out the scum of society – the thieves and murderers…and so on, and the rest were assigned a particular accident prone family to take care of. Since vampire mates were bonded for life, they were given families who lived close by. There was a ton of other stuff, but this was really the basics.

When Carlisle changed me, it was sort of a foregone conclusion that I'd join the guardian vampires. However, after I had gotten over the newborn frenzy for blood, and my eyes were perfectly gold, I had a….revelation, from a few envious vampires, that human blood was not only tastier, but more satisfying as well. I became so influenced that I flounced off to Aro and told him to put me in the vampire 'cops' section. He readily agreed after learning that my mind reading power would make it easier for me to capture the evil minds.

Carlisle was disappointed, but tried to hide it as best as he could. Over the ten years I was gone, he created five more members of the Cullen clan, starting with Esme, his mate, and then Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. Jasper was an empath, a gift he often used to mess around with us, and Alice was psychic, a unique gift in the history of vampires. Emmett was unbelievably strong, and Rosalie was pigheaded and tenacious…I mean she was stunningly beautiful.

I visited them whenever I could, but the prolonged absences slowly started to take a toll on me; and I finally decided to become a golden eye.

It took me around three months to get my feeding habits back in order and tell Aro that I was leaving. Aro finally replied after three weeks, and by the time I was ready to be given a family, five months had already passed.

As I stood in line in front of the Volturi head quarters, the incessant noise of thoughts flooded my mind. Trying to tune them out was futile, they were practically shouting in their heads. The line crept forward at a snail's pace, and by the time I got my family, I was about to rip the throat out of anyone who so much as even thought a word. Luckily, the family was based in a small town in Washington, so I was pretty close to Carlisle and the rest, who were all scattered around Oregon and parts of Canada.

My first glimpse at just how accident prone this family could be when the father (Chief Charles Swan of Forks, WA) slipped on some ice and nearly broke his leg, _after _ he had spilled coffee on himself and given himself a minor burn. I didn't need to help him, he was able to do that on his own, but clearly, this was going to be a long day.

Oddly enough, his thoughts weren't clear, sort of like a blur of emotions and broken words. It was hard not to follow him back to work and instead wait for his wife and daughter to go to work and school. If their thoughts were going to be as blurred as his, it was going to be an interesting stay….

Renee Swan, the chief's wife, didn't have a silent brain, but her thoughts were such a whirlwind of colors and ideas that I felt motion sick just by listening to them for a minute. And vampires don't feel motion sick; ever. She went off to her job without a mishap, so she was not an inherently clumsy person. I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

The only one left to be up and about was the daughter, Bella Swan. Her dreams were curiously blank, and I wondered whether it was because she wasn't dreaming at all or because she had inherited the silent (sort of) thoughts of her dad. After about an hour, when she still wasn't awake, I was worried that she was going to skip school…..until I realized it was a Saturday.

Sitting on the branch of a tree was getting pretty boring, so I cast my mind around to see if anyone was thinking of something good. I was so preoccupied doing this that I barely noticed when Bella was up, the only clue that she was awake being the sound of a shower turning on. I skipped out of that area, I may be a mind reader, but I was not a voyeur.

When Bella was downstairs, making breakfast, I tried to tune in to her thoughts, but all I got was a big fat nothing. I frowned and pushed harder into the area where I knew she was, but to no avail.

I had never seen someone like her in my lifetime, there were plenty of people with minds a little like Charlie's, but nothing I couldn't read, but this…..it was completely new. I appreciated the peace and quiet, though, after the frenzy of more than a thousand minds yelling at me every day.

When Bella came out of her house to visit a friend (okay, I eavesdropped a bit on her conversation on the phone, but that's kind of my job), I got my first real glimpse of her.

She was stunning in an understated way, with long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She also preferred jeans over dresses and skirts, seeing that even while going over to a friend's house, she wore jeans, rather than something flashier, unlike most teenagers.

When I was over the shock of seeing her, her scent finally got through me. It was mouthwatering, a mix of freesia and lavender and orange blossoms, and stronger than anything I had ever smelled, but I was able to control myself.

Seeing her evoked a new feeling in my chest, a protectiveness, that made me long to shield her from the dangers of the big bad world. I blinked, unnerved by the force of this new emotion, when suddenly my phone vibrated. It was a message from Alice, saying "YOU FOUND YOUR MATE!"

My _mate? _A human was my mate? I stared at the little screen, my eyes wide with shock. In my surprise, I nearly missed Bella slipping on the same piece of ice as her father, and unable to regain her balance, sliding closer to her car's door.

I jumped down quickly from the tree, and darted around to her side, just in time to stop her head from colliding with the door. Her hair was unbelievably soft, her skin pale and smooth, and her cheeks flushed red. I gazed at her, my heart – if I'd had one – would have been pounding away, and my mind reeling as I realized Alice was right: it was love at first sight for me, with Bella Swan.

Her eyes were closed but they quickly opened in time to see…..nothing. I had freaked out and was sitting back up in the tree, watching as she looked around in confusion.

I sighed, as now her silent mind had become annoying – I was yearning to hear what was going on in that mind of hers.

She got up and walked unsteadily toward her car, climbing in and slamming the door a bit too hard. I followed her quickly, without thinking of Charlie and Renee. She stopped at a clean white house, and the sounds of a radio filtered out. This was Angela Weber's house, the daughter of the local preacher.

As I tuned into Angela's thoughts in an attempt to keep an eye on Bella, I realized that amazingly, Angela didn't have a bad bone in her body. No hurt, no jealousy, no envy…..this girl was practically perfect. By the sounds of the laughter coming out, it seemed that Bella was great friends with Angela, and judging by her thoughts, Bella was as perfect as Angela.

I tapped into the thoughts of nearby high school kids, and by the fleeting thoughts they had of Bella, she was a selfless, kind person, she excelled in her studies, and was an all rounder…except in PE, which, I bet, was hell for her, seeing that in Forks PE was mandatory for all four years.

My mind raced as I tried to think of ways and means to get to know Bella, and the best one I could think of was coming to Forks and joining high school. As soon as I decided that, my phone buzzed with a call from Alice. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would see my decision and be ecstatic at this chance to mingle with humans.

"!" she rattled off.

"Whoa, calm down, Alice, and can you repeat that a bit more slowly this time?"

She huffed into the receiver but did go a bit more slowly this time. "We're moving to Forks next week. I talked to Carlisle, and even though Rose and Jazz are a bit unsure of you getting close to a human, they've agreed. Although Rose is adamant that she'll not join high school. Esme is obviously ecstatic, she's so happy that you'll no longer be the seventh wheel, and she's already decided how to arrange the house."

"Well, that's good. I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to control myself next to Bella, her scent is a bit overwhelming but nothing I can't manage after a few days. Have you talked to Aro?"

"No, but I'm going to. See you soon, Ed!"

Before I could say anything about using nicknames, she had already hung up.

Bella came out of the house with Angela. Her floral scent was as enticing as previously but Angela's scent acted as a buffer for me. As I gazed at her open, cheerful face, I made two decisions.

One, I was determined to keep her from harm's way, and two, I was ready to woo her into falling in love with me.

And to do that, I would be anything for her – be her Superman, her Spiderman, even her Hulk, if she was so willing.

For her, I'd be a superhero.

**Hey! I'm haletheroses and this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, though not my first attempt at writing a story. I hoped you liked it and for those who are planning to ask me this, yes, I do want to continue this story. I'm not sure when I'll write the next chapter or when I'll post it, it might be weeks or months, but please don't give up on me! I have lots of commitments to fulfill but rest assured I will continue this story!**

**Thanks,**

**Haletheroses.**


End file.
